Dead ones Live on
by puppyluvv
Summary: This is the story of William and Liz wedding. Then something goes wrong. 2nd chapter has lots of diolouge. Only for Jackliz & willliz lovers. Please R&R. No spoilers. Totally made up, but at least its good. Willliz lovers ye be warned. Lots o Jackliz love
1. Chapter 1

Jack was sailing on the Black Pearl one day, when his first man handed him a letter.

"Letter for yer Capin."

Jack opened it.

_**Jack Sparrow **_

_**You are invited to the Marriage of William Turner and Elizabeth Swann. **_

_**Be at England's Plaza at ten o clock, on the forth of the month.**_

_**Arrive early you will be first man. **_

_**From **_

_**Mr. William Turner & Ms. Elizabeth Turner **_

**At the Wedding **

When he arrived in England's Plaza, he ran to the dress shop. There he bought a fancy dress and shaved his beard. He allowed the crew to run free through the town.

When he got to the church he ran into Elizabeths dressing room.

"Why hello Lizbeth." He said.

"Do I know you?" she answered.

"Well, I hope so. You invited me look deep into me eyes."

"Jack?" she answered sort of confused, "you look not like yourself. You cant be best man. Well Ms. Best lady.ll kicks Lady Lenora out. Father hired her. Please!"

"Well, I suppose I could be best lady."

After he left Elizabeth's room, looked down to his dress. It had a pocket, large enough to fit a gun. Only Elizabeth knew, and after what would show down. She would forget everything. Even Will.

The wedding began.

Elizabeth looked so dashing walking down the isle. Jack wanted her. Will grinned at Jack.

When Elizabeth got up the isle the matrimony started. Jack was waiting for his chance.

"_Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to..." _Jack hit the man over the head with a pan, knocking him cold. Dead.

People screamed.

Jack took the gun out of his pocket.

People could not believe that a woman would do this.

She shot Will.

Elizabeth screamed and fainted.

Her wedding was ruined.

Her groom was dead.

Ruined.

Ms. Sparrow picked up Elizabeth and was leaving the building. She realized Elizabeth was waking up.

"This is the day you'll remember for the rest of yer lives. The day you almost caught Lizane Sparrow." When they got outside the building Elizabeth said," Is that your cover-up name?" "No deary, im Jacks sister. He put me up to this because he loves you."

When they got Elizabeth to the Black Pearl Jack was waiting.

"Elizabeth, dear, marry me of I will kill you." Jack threatened.

"Never! Plus there is no reason to live without William." She answered.

"I was afraid you were going to say that." He said, "so I got this hanky from the dress shop.

He tightly tied it around her mouth.

Her wedding went on with Jack holding a knife over her neck.

"I….I …..don…do."

Finally they were happily married.

Who missed Will?

Not Elizabeth.

She was too happy being a Lady pirate with Jack.

And as for royalty.

Well, who knows what will happen when governor dies.

She was just happy sailing seas with Jack.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jack, I miss William."

"Hes not coming back love, deal with it. You've loved me since you tasted the strange fruit and rum on me lips, you did. Remember hard to last night. Remember us in the.." "Jack! I don't want to remember. Plus there wasn't enough bunks for everyone."

"My love we be married."

"William was a pirate that on me wedding day killed yer did."

"See Lizbeth yer be talking pirates already!"

She stared at Jack. Her eyes full of gleaming hatred.

"You killed Will. I saw yer. Don't deny. I will hunt yer down Jack Sparrow. And before yer gets a chance to run….."

She paused.

"Liz I know what you want from me."

"Thank you, thank you Jack Sparrow. You stopped me from making the biggest mistake of my life."

"I thought you wanted a kiss love."

He sighed.

Elizabeth leaned in close. Jack leaned in closer, till lips met.

Liz tasted rum and the strange mango he had been eating right before the conversation broke out.

Jack tasted lovely lipstick, cherry flavored, so he thought

"Sparrow, A pirate's life for me, and really bad eggs."

"May I have this dance Mrs. Sparrow?"

Elizabeth grabbed his hands and they danced all around the deck of the ship.

**At least another chapter follows; it's about "Liz" missing Will. It ends with a big surprise ending. Sorry my chapter was so short you guys, I was stuck. **


	3. Chapter 3

They danced to their hearts content.

"I love you William Turner I really do!" She said merrily.

Then they stopped. "William is the one you love then I shall leave."

As Jack walked away Elizabeth slipped some words out if her mouth, "Want some rum Capin Sparrow?"

"Why first mate Lizbeth I sure would.

"Sorry Capin, I don't know what me was thinkin you're the best."

"Lizzie baby, you will never settle down from bein a pirate. We will have many pirate children."

That night in Elizabeth's own bunk she prayed. Prayed Will would come back from the dead and be with her. Alive.

That night she felt a warm body, not Jacks, she could tell his was course and rough, that's what she liked about it. This one was smooth. She liked it by morn it was gone. She knew who it was, because she had felt it before. Will.

She thought more about it.

Time to bunk with Jack. He would treat her well.

_**And on this note I finish my story. Jack lives on in all. **_

_**(And if you don't like it, think about it coming from me, an 11 year old.) **_


End file.
